


Liv's tale

by QueenMarmot



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is a part-human, part-dwarven girl, who ends up on the Quest for Erebor. Shameless reader insert / self-shipping with Kili and Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The day I met the Princes of Durin will be forever etched on upon my mind, and my heart. I was in the back room, when I heard my grandfather shouting.

“Liv! Liv! There’s someone at the door! Hurry child!”

I put down the tools I was cleaning, wiped my hands on my dirty apron and hurried out of the room and into the forge.

“Coming!” I called as I heard the heavy knocking on the front door. I pulled the door open and there, standing with the early morning sun behind them, were two young men. Then I realized, no, these were not men, they were _dwarves_.

“Fili” said the first.

“And Kili” said the second.

“At your service!” they said in unison, bowing and smiling. 

“Uh... I’m... uh... L-Liv, at your service” I stammered. 

“We saw the runes outside” explained the dwarf who had introduced himself as Fili, motioning to the sign that hung above the door. “We are in need if the services of a dwarven smith.”

“Yes,” I said “I’m... that is my grandfather, is a smith. And he’s a dwarf.” 

I stood awkwardly for a moment, not quite believing my eyes, for other than my grandfather, I had never met a dwarf. These two were not like my grandfather at all. They were short, or course, about my height, but they were many years younger than my grandfather. Both wore their hair long; Fili was blond and had several braids in both his hair and moustache. He had a fine beard, and bright blue eyes. Kili was slightly taller, with not much of a beard and although his un-braided hair was darkest brown, matching his eyes, there was something of a resemblance to Fili. As I stood there staring, I noticed another thought rising in me, unbidden. They were both _handsome_. 

I felt a blush rising in my cheeks and quickly ushered them into the forge. “Please, come in” I managed to say.

“Well, bless my beard! Dwarves!” declared my grandfather rising from his chair. “I am Farim, master farrier, smith and artisan. How can I be of service?”

“This is Fili and Kili” I said, remembering my manners.

“And we are in need of some repairs to our weapons” said Fili. “I have a nick in one of my axes and my throwing knives could do with sharpening."

“And there’s rust in the blood groove of my sword” went on Kili “and the clasp on my hair clip is broken.”

“Oh yes, and I need my buckle mended” finished Fili.

“Yes, yes, I can see to all of that!” said my grandfather nodding happily. “But tell me, what brings you here to Bree? I’ve not seen any dwarves in these parts for more than 30 years.”

“We are headed over to Hobbiton, where we will meet with our uncle Thorin” replied Kili.

“Thorin... not Thorin Oakenshield?” asked my grandfather softly. 

“Yes” answered Fili “Do you know him, Master Farim?”

“No, but I know _of_ him” said my grandfather not quite hiding the awe in his voice. “And if he is your uncle, then you must be of the line of Durin. Liv my dear, these fine young dwarves are Princes no less!”

Fili and Kili both turned to look at me, as if suddenly remembering I was there, and once again I felt the colour rising in my cheeks.

“Fetch us some ale, child!” cried my grandfather “No, better yet, bring out the mead, this calls for a celebration.”

I scurried off to the kitchen, grateful for an excuse to leave the room. The mead was kept in a cupboard high on the wall, and I had to fetch a chair to reach it. When I returned with the bottle and three small glasses, Fili and Kili were sitting down while my grandfather plied them with questions about the Blue Mountains and how the mining operations were progressing, and what was it they were meeting Thorin Oakenshield about in Hobbiton of all places? 

“Ah, here we are” said my grandfather as I came in the room. “Pour it out then, lass, and then fetch the book.”

I carefully poured mead into the three glasses and handed them out, almost dropping one glass as I handed it to Fili, the warm touch of his hand on mine making me startle. I mumbled an apology and fled to the back room.

I stood in the relative cool of the back room, my heart hammering in my chest. I placed two hands on the work surface, taking deep breaths as I desperately tried to calm myself down. Eventually I stopped shaking and remembered the book. The book was where I noted down all of the items brought into the forge for mending, and all the commissions we took. There was always one copy for the customer, and one for me. Grandfather would watch and direct my work, but he hadn’t been able to work in the forge for the past few years. His hands were riddled with arthritis and even his eyesight was failing. But we kept up the pretence – no one would take a young girl seriously as a smith, dwarf-blood or not. 

I grabbed the book from the shelf and prayed that my voice would not betray me and returned.

“Here is the book” I said carefully. “Shall I take down the details? There is a nick in your axe, my Lord Fili?”

“Oh, please, there’s no need for heirs and graces” laughed Fili. “I am Fili, that is all.” 

I nodded mutely.

The prince hefted an axe and turned it over. “See here, there it is.”

I noted it down in the book, forming each letter precisely. “And you mentioned throwing knives to be sharpened.”

“Yes, I have... a few.” 

And so I took down all the details of the things to be looked at and mended, and wrote receipts for everything.

“And as you are royalty” pronounced my grandfather “you shall have 20% discount on all prices!”

“Thank you, Master Farim” said Kili “you are very generous.”

“Think nothing of it” replied my grandfather “only, it would do us great honour if you and your brother would join Liv and I for dinner this evening.”

So they _were_ brothers, I thought, and afforded myself a little smile.

“We would not want to trouble you and your granddaughter” said Fili quickly.

“Oh, it’s no bother” I said before I realized what I was doing. 

“Well then,” said Kili, a little smile on his face, “if the Lady insists.” 

Once again I felt the blush rise on me. “I-I am no Lady” I stammered.

“I think perhaps we had better let Master Farim and his granddaughter get on with their business” said Fili rising from his chair. “But we would be delighted to dine with you both tonight.”

With that, the two princes bowed and bade their farewells.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as I set to work on the princes’ weapons and trinkets. Then there was barely enough time for me to wash and prepare dinner. All the while, grandfather laughed and chatted away to me, looking happier than he had in years.

I had a few minutes before Fili and Kili were due to arrive, and I ran up to my bedroom. There was a little mirror I had on a dresser, and I sat down in front of it, and quickly braided my hair. My hand hovered over a drawer in the dresser. Then I made up my mind. I opened the draw and took out a small bundle of cloth. I opened it up, and out fell a necklace and pendent. It sparkled as I held it to the light. _Mithril_. It had been my grandmother’s wedding gift from my grandfather. I opened the clasp and fixed it around my neck. When the knock on the door came, I felt my heart jolt. I rushed down stairs. Then, standing in front of the door, I smoothed my skirts and opened it.

“Good evening” said the brothers bowing.

“That’s a pretty necklace” murmured Kili. “Mithril by the looks of it.”

My hand went unconsciously to my neck. “Yes” I replied. “It was my grandmother’s.”

“Liv! What are you doing? Let the young princes in” my grandfather’s voice came from inside.

I smiled and ushered them in.

Over the course of the evening my grandfather talked a great deal, and I tried not stammer and blush with every sentence I spoke. There was something about Fili and Kili that had me hypnotised. They were so different in many ways; Kili was full of jokes and laughter, whereas Fili was more reserved, but there was an intensity that drew me in, and I felt that I could spend my life just watching them. 

They spoke of a plan, a quest to Erebor, the mountain kingdom lost many years ago to the dragon Smaug. They were so full of the courage and self-belief of youth, that it seemed that night to be such an exciting adventure, and I felt such a yearning in my heart to see the world they described, beyond my forge, beyond Bree. And when at last they left, taking the weapons I had sharpened and mended for them, I knew that I had to see them again. So I lied.

“I’m afraid Kili’s hair clip is not finished" I said, slipping it into my pocket. "Would you stop by again in the morning? It will be ready then.”

“Of course” said Kili, and he took my hand and kissed it “until then, my Lady.” 

I stood frozen to the spot, unable to speak or move. Then Fili reached out and took my other hand. His hands felt so large and strong against my own small hands, and I felt a tingle as his calloused fingers rubbed against my palm, turning it over as he brought it up to brush against his lips. “Good night Liv, sweet dreams" he said softly. 

And with that, they were gone.

I tidied away the dishes and helped grandfather to bed. When at last I fell into my own bed, and sleep took me, I recalled the looks on Kili and Fili’s faces as they said good night, a smile upon my lips. 

***

I stood in a forest at night. The moon was full, and the stars shone brightly. I saw a figure step out of the shadow of the trees.

“My Lady” he said as he took my hand and kissed it.

“My Lord” I replied, as he took me in to his arms.

I felt his lips press against my own, his tongue gently pushing into my mouth as I melted into him. Then he was lifting me, laying me down on the soft moss at our feet, whispering in my ear that he loved me. His hands were undoing the ties of my bodice as he kissed my neck. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue twirled down, his teeth nipping at my bare breasts. Then he was tugging at his breeches, and pushing up my skirts, and I felt the warmth of his thighs against my own.  


I threw my head back and cried out at the stars as his hands slipped between my legs, his thumb pressing against me. He hesitated a moment, as if waiting for my permission.

“Yes" I breathed, and he needed no further encouragement.

When he entered me, I screamed with pleasure. He pushed against me and I pulled him in deeper. He moved inside me, our bodies shifting against each other, fitting so perfectly, as if we had been made for one another. His breath became ragged, his hips stuttering where once they had been strong and sure. He called out my name as his body shook and spasmed. I felt wet heat blossom inside me, and then a white heat rose up, and it was my body bucking and shaking, my legs clamping around his, and I was calling his name.

“Fili!” I screamed as I woke, my body trembling and my sheets soaked in sweat. “Fili” I sobbed as I felt the dream fade away. “Fili...” I whispered as the night took me again, plunging me into darkness, and a dreamless sleep.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke early, my mind was full of strange thoughts, strange feelings, so I pushed myself out of bed, dressed quietly so as not to disturb my grandfather and crept down stairs. I made myself a cup of mint tea, and sat at my work bench, turning over Kili’s silver hair clip in my hands.  


Suddenly there was a loud crash, and a shout from my grandfather. I rushed back upstairs to his room and opened the door.  


My grandfather was lying on the floor, clutching his chest, his face deathly pale. I ran to his side, helping him up. “Popa! What happened?” I asked fearfully.  


“I felt dizzy” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper, “then I fell.”  


I managed to get him on to the bed, but I could see something was terribly wrong. His eyes were unfocused; pupils huge. He was covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably.  


“Child, come here” he beckoned me with his hand. “There is much to say, and little time.”  


I sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand, tears falling down my face.  


“You must be brave, Liv” he said sadly. “We always knew this day would come eventually.”  


I shook my head “Popa, no, don’t talk like that, it’s just a little fall, you just need to rest and you will be well again.”  


“Shhh, my dear” he soothed. “I am dying, and there is nothing either of us can do about it.”  


And deep in my heart, I knew he spoke the truth.  


“I want you to sell the forge” he told me, waving away my protests with his hand. “You are a young woman, and I would not have you stuck here when there is a whole world out there for you. You have looked after me longer than you should have, now it is time for you to really live.  


I want you to go to the Durin Princes, to go on their quest. Old Master Jackson will give you more than enough for the forge to buy yourself a place in their Company. You are of dwarven blood, my dear, Erebor is where you belong, not stuck here mending cooking pots.”  


“Please don’t leave me” I cried.  


“I am going to a better place. Be brave my dear.”  


And with that he was gone.  


I sat on the bed, numb. I don’t know how much time passed, but then there was a loud knocking on the front door. I walked down to answer it like a ghost, my movements automatic. When I opened the door, Kili and Fili were standing there.  


Kili’s smiling face fell when he saw me. “Durin’s beard, what’s happened?”  


“He’s dead” I said simply.  


The two brother’s exchanged a wordless look, then crossed the threshold, shutting the door behind them.  


“When did he...?” Fili’s question hung in the air.  


“Just now, this morning... I think it was an hour ago.” I looked at the two princes, their brows furrowed, eyes worried. “What am I going to do without him?” And with that, I burst into tears, great sobs wracking my body.  


“Oh, Liv...” Kili caught me up in his arms and I clung to him, burying my face in his shoulder.  


Fili stood to the side, “I’m so sorry” he murmured, hesitantly placing a hand on my back, “so very, very, sorry.”  


We stayed like that for long minutes, me crying, Kili and Fili doing their best to comfort me. Eventually the tears stopped, and I was sat at my work bench while Kili went in to the kitchen to try and make me some tea.  


Fili stood awkwardly in the room with me. “Will you stay and work the forge?” he asked softly. “You certainly have the skill.”  


I looked up at him “how did you know it was me?”  


“Your grandfather’s hands have not been able to smith for some time, I believe” he replied.  


I nodded. “He always says it is better to keep up the pretence – the villagers pay to have their things made and mended by a master dwarf craftsman.” I bowed my head at the memory of his voice. “I do not think they would be quite so happy if they knew it was me.”  


Fili smiled “then that is their loss.”  


Kili returned with a cup tea. “Here you are, there’s a shot of something in there to help take the edge off” he said kindly.  


“Thank you” I replied, gratefully taking it and sipping the hot liquid. I closed my eyes, inhaling the steam. When I opened my eyes, the brothers were huddled in a corner whispering to each other.  


I took a deep breath. “My grandfather wants me... wanted me, to sell the forge.”  


Kili and Fili looked up, startled by my voice.  


“He said it would raise enough money for me to buy a place in your Company, to join you on your quest for Erebor.”  


The two prices exchanged a meaningful glance. “It will be a long, hard journey,” began Fili.  


“But you would be most welcome to join us!” interrupted Kili.  


And so that was how two days later, I found myself with a pack on my back and my grandfather’s sword at my belt, following Kili and Fili of the Line of Durin out of Bree, and leaving my old life behind.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt torn that first day on the road to Hobbiton. Part of me was excited to be going on an adventure with two dwarven princes, but another part knew that none of this would’ve happened if my grandfather had not died. The guilt hung heavy about me, even though it was his wish that I leave Bree to find my own way in the world.  


Fili and Kili seemed to sense my mood and mostly left me to my own thoughts. We stopped for a brief rest and food around noon, and Kili sat down next to me, flashing me one of his smiles.  


“How are you doing?” he asked. “I guess this is probably the farthest you’ve ever walked in a day.”  


“My feet are a little sore” I admitted.  


“We’ll pick up the ponies in Hobbiton” said Kili. “Things will be a bit easier on your feet then.”  


I smiled gratefully. “Yes, I think that will be easier.”  


Fili dropped down to sit the other side of me. “There’s still time to turn back” he said gently. “No-one would think badly of you.”  


“No” I said firmly. “There was a reason you two came to my forge – this feels right. I think I’m meant to do this.”  


Kili cocked his head on one side. “Like... destiny?”  


“Yes, something like that” I agreed.  


Fili looked at me, his expression unreadable. “Erebor is our destiny too. Perhaps our destinies are entwined.”  


I felt a blush start to rise, and looked firmly at the ground.  


Kili gave a low chuckle “don’t mind my brother, he thinks too much.”  


Fili ignored the jibe and stood up. “We should be getting on. We need to find an inn for the night.”  


***

  
The sun was setting as we arrived at an inn called The Wild Boar. The brothers had stayed there before, and promised me a warm welcome and a soft bed for the night. When we went in, the inn was packed.  


“You two try and find somewhere to sit” instructed Fili, handing over his pack to Kili. “I’ll get us some food and drink, and get the rooms sorted.” With that he pushed his way through the crowd towards the bar.  


Kili looked around for a free table, then spied a pair of silver-haired dwarves in a corner. “Come on” he said, winking and grabbing my hand, “the two of us should be able to charm a couple of old dwarrows into sharing their table.”  


The old dwarves looked up as we approached.  


 _“Shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ!”_ exclaimed Kili bowing deeply. “I am Kili, at your service. And this is my friend Liv. We have been travelling all day and are need of good food and good company. May we join you venerable masters?”  


One of the dwarves frowned. “Kili you say?”  


“Yes, and this is my friend Liv.”  


The dwarf looked at me and narrowed his eyes. “Lass don’t look like a dwarf.”  


“Liv is only part dwarf” explained Kili “the most important part of course – she is a master smith. See this,” he said hefting one of Fili’s axes “see the repair on the blade?”  


The dwarves squinted at the shining weapon. “Hmph” grunted the one who had first spoken. “Not a bad job that” he admitted.  


“Exactly” said Kili, a little smugly. “Liv here fixed that with her clever little hands.”  


The dwarf looked at me again. “I’m Sigmund, at your service, and this is my brother Sigurd” he said.  


“At your service” echoed Sigurd.  


“I think we’ve room for you both at our table” said Sigmund smiling.  


“There is also my brother, Fili” began Kili, “Ah – here he is.”  


I followed Kili’s gaze to see Fili making his way towards us with three tankards in his hands. He spotted us and made a bee-line for the table.  


“I see you’ve made some friends” said Fili smiling at the older dwarves at the table. He handed a tankard each to me and Kili, then introduced himself with a short bow that lacked the flourish of Kili’s earlier, but somehow seemed more regal, more befitting a prince.  


Sigmund and Sigurd didn’t seem to mind the addition to our company and shuffled along the benches they were sitting on to make room for us. Kili sat next to Sigmund and I sat opposite him, next to Sigurd. Fili seemed to hesitate a moment, then sat down next to me. There was not quite enough room, and I gave an unconscious shiver as I felt his warm thigh press against mine.  


“So what brings two dwarves and their lady friend to The Wild Boar tonight?” asked Sigmund.  


I cringed a little at being referred to as Kili and Fili’s ‘lady friend’ and stared fixedly into the contents of my tankard.  


“We’re stopping here for the night” said Kili. “Then we are headed to Hobbiton to meet our uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.”  


“You’re Thorin Oakenshield’s nephews?” asked Sigmund, slightly in awe.  


“His sister-sons” added Kili.  


“That would make you heirs to the throne of Erebor” remarked Sigurd, joining the conversation  


“Well bless my beard, a pair of princes!” exclaimed Sigmund. “Now that’s something you don’t see every day. A toast to your health My Lords!”  


I saw Fili shoot his brother a withering look. “We are just Fili and Kili” he said “nothing more, nothing less. But what about you Sirs, what brings you to The Wild Boar tonight?”  


“My brother and I are looking for work” Sigmund told them. “Smithing, farrier work, anything we can get really. We heard there might be something in the village, so we thought we’d come and see for ourselves.”  


“These are hard times for dwarves” said Fili.  


“Indeed they are” agreed Sigmund.  


A young woman suddenly came in to view carrying three bowls of steaming hot stew, and a plate of bread. “Here you are Master Fili” she said winking as she placed the bowl down on the table. “And I see you’ve brought your friend” she went on, smiling broadly at Kili.  


“That would be my little brother, Kili” answered Fili.  


“He doesn’t look like he’d be little to me” smirked the waitress.  


I coughed on the ale I was drinking, nearly spitting liquid over the whole table.  


“And this is our friend, Liv” said Fili putting his arm around my shoulders and grinning.  


The waitress’ smile faded. “I see” she said. “Well, here’s the key to your room. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask for Bessie.”  


“Thank you, Bessie” said Fili. “We’ll be fine.”  


Bessie nodded, then returned to the bar.  


“Only one key?” I asked Fili, a slight panic in my voice.  


“There was only one room left” explained Fili. “But don’t worry, it’s a twin room. You and Kili can have a bed each, and I’ll take the floor. We’ll let you go up and get ready first; your modesty will be protected.”  


“Thank you” I said.  


Sigmund raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but didn’t say anything more.  


A few hours, and a few more tankards of ale later, I announced that it was very late, and I really should be getting to bed.  


“Oh, Liv, not just yet!” pleaded Kili.  


“I’m s-s-sorry, Master K-Kili” I slurred, “but ‘m ‘fraid tha’ the ale h-has gone t’ m’ head.” I tried to stand up, ended up falling into Fili’s lap.  


“Whoa, steady there, My Lady!” called out Fili catching me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body through his clothes like a furnace.  


“I’m ok” I said. “Jus’ gi’ me a minute.” I tried to stand again, by my legs collapsed beneath me.  


Fili chuckled “I think you need some help there.” He grabbed the key off the table and pushed it into one of his pockets, then, slipped one arm under my knees and another around my back and lifted me up as if I were no lighter than a feather.  


I gratefully slid my arms around Fili’s neck and snuggled into his shoulder.  


“I’ll just get this one to bed,” he smiled “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  


“Take all the time you need, brother” smirked Kili.  


“Watch your tongue, _little_ brother” warned Fili. Then headed towards the stairs.  


“Here we are” he murmured softly as we reached the door to our room for the night. He fished out the key, unlocked the door and carried me inside.  


“I’m sorry I got so drunk” I mumbled apologetically. “Don’t worry” he laughed, laying me gently on the bed. “Come on, let’s get you under the sheets.” He rolled me to the side, pulling the sheets and coverlet over me.  


I reached out and took his hand in mine. “Fili?”  


“Yes?”  


“I miss my grandfather” I said, fat tears welling up in my eyes.  


“I know” he said sitting down on the bed.  


“Thank you for taking care of me.”  


“Always” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. “Now, get some sleep.”  


With that, he stood up and left the room.  


It was much later that Kili and Fili came in to the room. I kept my eyes shut, and smiled inwardly as I heard them trying to be quiet and failing miserably.  


Kili giggled as Fili tripped over his bed as he struggled out of his trousers.  


“Owch – that really hurt!” Fili hissed.  


“You should look where you are going” whispered Kili.  


“Shut up and go to sleep” snapped Fili.  


“Sure you don’t want to share with me?” asked Kili. “There’s plenty of room – these are human-sized beds.”  


“I’ve got my bedroll, I’ll be fine” sighed Fili.  


They were silent for a few minutes. Then I heard Kili sit up.  


“Fili, are you asleep?”  


“Yes” answered Fili.  


“I was just thinking” went on Kili.  


“About what?” asked Fili, not trying to hide the irritation in his voice.  


“About Liv.”  


Fili was silent for a moment. “What about her?”  


“I was wondering, do you think she’s a virgin?”  


“Kili!” cried Fili, “do you ever think beyond the contents of your pants?”  


“I’m just saying” said Kili defensively “she seems so sweet and innocent. I’ll bet she’s not even been kissed.”  


“Go to sleep Kili.”  


Kili turned over, making the bed creak. “I’m just saying...” he murmured.  


***

  


_Fili adjusted his coat that was currently serving as a pillow and pulled his blanket up around him. He couldn’t get Kili’s words out of his head. The trouble was, when he did think about whether or not Liv had ever been kissed, a spike of jealousy shot through him. His mind started to wander, and he found himself thinking about his own lips on Liv’s. A little shudder went through him when he thought about her skilled hands working their way across his body. He groaned softly as he felt his cock twitch. He slipped a hand inside his small clothes and began to stroke it up and down. He imagined how Liv looked naked, all soft curves with her dark hair hanging loose about her shoulders. He began to stroke faster, thinking about kissing those soft curves, his hand fisting in her hair as she arched her back to let him slide deeper inside her. He imagined his name on her lips as she screamed her release, then he felt his own orgasm crest, and he had to bite down on his blankets to stifle a moan._  


As I lay on the bed, I heard a muffled groan from Fili on the floor. I opened my eyes and saw him hunched under his blanket. He was doing something with his hands that I couldn’t make out. Then his blanket slipped down and I caught a glimpse of his face; eyes screwed shut, cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat on his skin. I brought my hand to my mouth as Fili rolled to the side, teeth clamping down on his blankets, moaning. I closed my eyes, and rolled over, suddenly realising what I had seen. My skin tingled and I felt heat pool between my legs. I squeezed my thighs together trying to push away the urge to touch myself.

After what seemed an age I heard soft snores coming from Fili. Then I too let sleep take me.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update - Liv meets Thorin. More to come soon...

  
Luckily Kili and Fili were not in any hurry to leave The Wild Boar, and allowed me to sleep in. I had a pounding headache, and I was sure I would be sick if I tried to get out of bed. They eventually coaxed me to eat a little bread and cheese, and drink a lot of water, and I was just about ready to leave by noon.  


As we were sorting out our packs downstairs in the tavern, Fili went to settle the bill. He came back with a grin.  


“There was a message left for us – in khûzdul – the house we are looking for in Hobbiton will be marked with a rune, look.”  


“That should make things a bit easier” said Kili peering at the note.  


“How are you feeling, Liv? Are you ready to go now?” Fili asked me, a slight note of concern in his voice.  


“I’ll be fine” I replied. I found it hard to look at him without remembering his face as I had seen it the previous night. Oh how I wondered just what he had been thinking about to make him moan and shake like that. I tried to smile, pushing the thought away.  


Fili watched me with his unreadable stare – I was getting used to seeing it now. “Right then” he decided, “let’s go.”  


The journey was much slower going than the previous day, as not only were my feet sore with blisters, but I had to stop several times to be sick.  


“I am _never_ drinking again!” I declared after the third time.  


Kili laughed at me. “It must be your human side that can’t take her ale.”  


I glowered at him before taking a swig of water to rinse out my mouth. “Ass” I muttered under my breath.  


“Stop that, you two!” said Fili “or I’ll knock your heads together”  


Kili stood still and looked at his brother in mock-horror “You sounded just like Mother then.”  


“Well you’d better hope I don’t smack you as hard as she does” replied Fili gruffly.  


The two of them exchanged a glance, and then suddenly burst out laughing, Fili lightly punching Kili on the arm.  


I simply raised my eyebrows. Despite their different appearances, they were clearly brothers through and through.

***

  
By the time Fili spied the door with a G-rune marked on it, I was barely able to walk. Bilbo, the Hobbit seemed somewhat flustered by our arrival, but then Kili and Fili were introducing me to Dwalin and Balin, who seemed to be distant cousins of theirs. The two older dwarves regarded me carefully, but were very polite, even wishing me their condolences when Fili told them about my grandfather.  


Soon there were more dwarves and even a wizard in the house, all rushing about fetching food and drink, and playing music and singing merry songs. Fili introduced me to Oin, who gave me some soothing salve for my feet, and I was content to sit in the corner with a cup of camomile tea, watching them all enjoy themselves.  


I noticed the wizard Gandalf watching me in my corner, and as he caught my eye he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden loud knocking at the door. Everyone was still and silent; Thorin Oakenshield had arrived.  


The brothers had warned me about their uncle. I wasn’t sure exactly what to expect as their descriptions of him seemed to contain equal measures of affection and fear. But I knew that he was the one I really had to convince to let me join the quest.  


When I saw him I understood why Fili and Kili were in awe of him. He carried himself like a king – regal, majestic. But there was a ferocity, an intensity bubbling below the surface just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. In the few moments he smile I saw a gentleness, vulnerability even, and I knew why these dwarves were willing to lay down their lives for him.  


Thorin’s reaction to me when I was introduced to him was guarded. He looked me up and down and nodded, before moving on and changing the subject. Kili gave me an encouraging smile, but Fili looked wary. Neither said a word to me, and I tucked myself back in my corner.  


Much later, when the fire was almost burned to embers, the dwarves gathered together in the sitting room. And then they sang. It was a strange song, one that spoke of pale gold and dragon’s fire and the deep dark caverns of the earth. And as I listened something in my heart awakened, and I longed to see the places they spoke of, to feel the stone against my skin, and hear the heart-beat of the mountain. I knew then, my soul belonged here, with the dwarves of Erebor.  


As the dwarves began to disperse and find places to sleep for the night, I decided to try and speak with Thorin, to rid him of any doubt of my commitment to the quest. I turned a corner, and froze in the shadows as I heard him talking to Fili, mentioning my name.  


“Tell me, Fili” said Thorin in a low voice “this girl, Liv - have you or your brother formed some kind of attachment to her?”  


I held my breath.  


“No, Uncle” replied Fili, “nothing like that. Although... I cannot speak for Kili, but I would guess he feels the same as me.”  


His words were like an icy hand on my heart. I realised then how much I liked the Durin brothers, especially Fili. Of course, I was deluding myself that they could care about someone like me – they were princes, bound to fall in love with and marry some dwarf maiden of noble blood. And I was not even a proper dwarf. Any affection or kindness they had shown was just that – pity for the wretched creature that I was. But still, Fili’s words hurt me, and I could not stop the hot tears that pricked at my eyes. My hands balled into fists as I turned away, and I started as a candle on the wall beside me suddenly flared up.  


“Do they always do that?” asked a voice.  


I looked up and saw Gandalf looking at me thoughtfully. “I’m sorry?” I said.  


“Candles. Do they always mirror your mood like that?”  


“I d-don’t kn-know what you m-mean” I stammered.  


“Catch!” called out the wizard tossing something to me.  


Instinctively I reached out to catch what had been thrown at me. It took a couple of seconds to register that my hands were on fire.  


“Liv!” screamed Kili rushing towards me, his eyes wide in horror. He shoved past the wizard, grabbing at my hands as he reached me and pressing them against his chest to smother the flames. “What in Durin’s name were you doing?” he shouted at Gandalf.  


Then he turned my hands over.  


“But... there are no burns” he said, a look of confusion on his face.  


“I believe there is more to Liv than meets the eye” declared Gandalf.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s going on? Kili, what are you shouting about?” Thorin strode angrily towards us, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of Kili holding my hands. Behind him Fili looked on in alarm.  


“It seems young Liv here is something of a fire mage” said Gandalf.  


“ _A what_?” both Thorin and I exclaimed at the same time.  


“I first suspected when I saw her eyes” explained Gandalf. “Do you see, there is a golden colour in the centre? – it’s easy to miss, but it shines out whenever she experiences a strong emotion. Like just now, when the candle flared. It’s often the way with untrained mages – their power comes out uncontrollably when they feel something intensely.”  


“And just what is a fire mage?” asked Thorin.  


“Liv” went on Gandalf gently, ignoring Thorin’s question “have you experienced things like this before?”  


I nodded slowly. “Sometimes, in the forge, I would catch my hand, but it never burned. Grandfather always told me to keep it secret. He said my mother was the same, and her mother before it. But I’ve never had anything happen with a candle flame – not like _that_.”  


Gandalf sat back, puffing on his pipe.  


“Will someone please tell me what is going on here?” snapped Thorin.  


“I’ve not met a fire mage in a very long time” continued the wizard. “I thought their powers were all but gone; the bloodline so dilute by now. But it seems I was wrong. Long ago, in the Second age, some of the race of the Maiar walked among elves and men – and a few of them fell in love, taking the form of their beloved, to stay with them. And because of this, there were elves and men born who carried the magic of the Maiar in their blood. And from one of those bloodlines came the fire mages. They were descended from one of the Maiar who had served Aulë, and had great skills in crafting material things, and power over fire. They could bend it to their will, and never be harmed by it. I believe Liv may be the last of their kind.”  


I listened in horror. This was not something I wanted – this was a terrible thing – I was an abomination. “Can it be cured?” I asked, hopefully?  


Gandalf looked at me seriously. “No, Liv” he said gently, “but if you let me, I can help you learn to control it.”  


I nodded. “Yes, I would like that.”  


“Good!” said the wizard, clapping his hands together. “We can start tomorrow. We are extremely lucky to have a fire mage in The Company – definitely someone to have on your side when you’re in a tight spot, eh Thorin?”  


The dwarf King looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yes” he said finally, “we would be glad to have you with us, Liv.”  


I smiled, sighing in relief. Thorin had accepted me. And Gandalf had promised to help me control this thing inside me. I suddenly felt a wash of tiredness. “I think I would like to go to bed now” I said quietly.  


“Indeed!” exclaimed Gandalf. “I should think we are all ready for sleep – we have an early start tomorrow.”  


I made my way to the room that the Hobbit Bilbo had shown me earlier, gratefully peeling off my dusty travelling clothes and dropping them on the floor. I un-braided my hair, letting it fall loosely about my shoulders. My skin felt hot, like there were flames ghosting over my flesh. It was a strange sensation, and not one I enjoyed. I closed my eyes, trying to stay calm. Gandalf had said my powers would come out uncontrollably if I felt an intense emotion. That could be a problem, given my feelings for a certain pair of princes. I tried to force myself to remember my place – I was their friend, nothing more, nothing less. But that just made me feel worse.  


I jumped as the bedside candle suddenly sparked. Now I just felt sick. I took a deep breath, running my hands down my face, my chest, across my belly and down my thighs, pushing the feeling of heat away. Eventually my skin began to feel cool. I shivered. The comfy bed looked inviting, so I pulled back the sheets and climbed in before blowing out the candle. Thankfully, sleep came quickly, and if I had dreams, I did not remember them.  


***

  


_Kili frowned as he sorted through his packs looking for an extra blanket; he and Fili had ended up sharing a spot in the sitting room for the night. He noticed one of Liv’s packs. “I’ll just go and take this to Liv” he told Fili. His bare feet padded softly along the hallway. He was about to knock on the door to Liv’s room, when he noticed the door was open ajar. Through the crack in the door he could see Liv standing in the middle of the room. As he watched she started to undress, throwing her clothes into a pile on the floor. Kili’s eyes widened, and he felt his mouth go dry. He dropped Liv’s pack on to the ground. Almost unconsciously, his hand slipped down to brush against the growing bulge in his trousers. He let out a soft moan as he took in the sight of her, the swell of her round ass. He willed her to turn, to give him a glimpse of her breasts, but she stayed where she was. Then she was un-braiding her hair. And Kili could stand it no more. He shoved his hand down his trousers, fingers closing around his hard cock. He imagined burying his face in her hair, whispering words of love into her ear as he held her body against his own. Suddenly she started, and Kili froze, afraid she had heard him. But then she began to run her hands down her body. Kili felt a jolt of desire shoot straight to his cock, heat pooling inside him. Her hands drifted lower, and Kili’s hands stroked faster and faster. It was the sight of her body spasming as she gave a little shiver that finally sent him over the edge, shoving the knuckles of his free hand into his mouth to stifle his groan of pleasure. He stepped back into the shadows, leaning against a wall as he caught his breath. Then he silently returned to the sitting room, and was grateful to find his brother already fast asleep._  


***

  


The next morning, I was surprised at how efficiently the dwarves packed up and headed out. The lack of hangovers despite the amount of ale consumed the previous night was nothing short of astonishing. We collected our ponies from an inn in the village, and I gratefully slid into the saddle. At least my poor feet would get a rest.  


As we rode on, the dwarves started joking about the Hobbit, taking bets as to whether he would actually turn up. I ignored their jests, my mind already occupied by Gandalf’s revelation of my Maiar blood. Even so, I was pleased when the Halfling did actually arrive, puffing and panting, his contract flapping in the wind.  


As the day wore on, I slipped to the back of The Company, putting as much distance between myself and the wizard as possible. I still didn’t entirely trust him – and even though it was true that I had never been burnt by fire, I had never experienced candles stuttering and flickering in response to my emotions until I had met Gandalf. There was part of me that wondered if his presence had something to do with the sudden increase in my ‘powers’.  


I noticed that Kili had slowed his pony, and he smiled at me as I drew level with him.  


“I was beginning to think you were avoiding us” he said, still grinning.  


“I guess I have a lot to think about” I shrugged.  


Kili frowned. “Yes, I suppose you have. I couldn’t believe it when I saw your hands.”  


We rode in silence for a few minutes.  


“Does is hurt?” Kili suddenly blurted out “I mean, did you even feel it when your hands were...” his voice trailed off, and he looked embarrassed.  


“Were burning?” I asked.  


He nodded.  


“It’s difficult to explain” I sighed. “I feel heat, and it’s uncomfortable, like an itch you can’t scratch, but it’s not painful.”  


Kili looked thoughtful. “I’m glad Uncle Thorin let you come with us” he said quietly.  


I felt a tingle, like butterflies in my stomach at his words, but quickly pushed it away. He meant a fire mage was useful on the quest – that was all.  


“What were you thinking about when the candle flared?” asked Kili innocently.  


I froze, my mind desperately searching for a convincing answer. “M-m-my grandfather – I was thinking about how much I miss him” I stammered.  


Kili nodded slowly, and I was sure he could see through the lie.  


Suddenly Thorin signalled for us to stop for a short rest and something to eat. Everyone sprang in to action, Kili and Fili going off to collect firewood, Bifur, Nori and Dori seeing to the ponies, and Bombur and Bofur preparing the food. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin seemed to be discussing something of importance, while Ori and the Hobbit were chatting to Gandalf.  


“Can I help?” I asked Gloin and Oin who were sorting through the packs for the food.  


“You might as well help the lads with the firewood” Gloin told me, nodding towards the stand of trees that the Princes had disappeared into.  


I smiled weakly, cursing myself for asking. Still, now that I had, it would’ve seemed odd not to help. So I headed after Kili and Fili. I had not gone far, when I heard them talking.  


“You should watch yourself with Liv” I heard Fili say.  


“What do you mean?” replied Kili.  


“Uncle has made it very clear that he doesn’t want anyone... _distracted_ by Liv.”  


My foot snapped a twig, and the brothers looked up, spotting me instantly. Fili bit his lip, his eyes flicking back to Kili.  


The darker haired prince was more relaxed. “Liv! What are you doing there?” he called out.  


“Gloin said I should help get firewood” I replied.  


“Oh. Well, you’d better take these then” went on Kili, proffering me a bundle of twigs he was holding. “They’ll be good for kindling” he told me as I took them.  


“Th-thanks” I said, trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice. “I’ll head back then.”  


“Idiot!” I heard Kili hiss at his brother as I went back to the campsite as quickly as I could.

It was hours later, and the sun was starting to set. Thorin had rejected all the suggestions for places to camp that we had passed, and The Company were being to grumble. Up ahead there was a river with a little stone bridge, and beyond that a stand of pine trees.  


“We’ll camp up there” announced Thorin pointing up at the pine trees, and there was an audible sigh.  


The stone bridge was too narrow for us to pass except in single file. I pulled up the reins on my pony, bringing her to a halt as I waited for the others to cross. Eventually it was just Fili, Kili and myself to go. Fili headed first, with me behind and Kili last. I could see some of the dwarves starting to make camp up in the trees, and I my stomach began to rumble in anticipation for some of Bombur’s hot stew.  


Suddenly a rat ran across the bridge in front of me, and my pony reared up. I tugged at the reins, trying to control her, but her hooves slipped against the stone. She staggered backwards, slamming into Kili’s pony, who screamed, legs flailing as he lost his footing too. The two ponies teetered on the edge of the bridge for a moment then they were falling. I saw Fili’s face, eyes wide in terror as he desperately tried to turn his own pony, then I was thrown from my saddle. The last thing I remember was the sickening crack of my head crashing against the stone bridge, then nothing except cold and darkness.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - so I know the whole fire-mage thing is not cannon, but just trust us on this one, please?


	6. Chapter 6

_Fili looked on in horror as Kili and Liv were pitched into the river after their ponies. “No!” he screamed, desperately trying to turn on the bridge. Within seconds they had disappeared under the dark water. There was a shout up ahead, and the other dwarves rushed down to the river, fear on all their faces. Dori, Bifur and Dwalin waded straight into the water to try and catch the ponies as they were washed downstream. Fili urged his own pony forward, springing from the saddle as he reached the riverbank. He scanned the water, looking for any sign of his brother or Liv. Thorin was already there shouting for his nephew.  
_

_Fili heard a cry from the water, and he saw Kili’s dark head bob up. “Kili!” he screamed “where’s Liv?”_

_Kili turned around, his eyes locking with Fili’s. His brother’s words suddenly hit and he looked around, searching for Liv. He heard a splash, and he saw Fili dive into the river, swimming over with strong strokes._

_“We have to find her!” gasped Fili, coming alongside his brother. Kili nodded, then the two of them dived down into the water._

_The river was cold and murky; Fili could see only a few inches in front of him. He came back up to the surface, gulping down mouthfuls of air before diving down again. In the gloom he saw a submerged branch. He felt his way along the branch, then nearly cried out as his hand brushed against something soft; Liv’s hair. Fili grabbed Liv’s shoulders, his muscles straining as he tried to free her from the branch. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, but her body was wedged tight._

_Fili swam to the surface, panic rising up in him. “I’ve found her, she’s stuck!” he screamed at Kili. His brother swam towards him._

_“Where is she?” asked Kili, his eyes wide in fear._

_“This way” gasped Fili diving back down._

_Kili followed his brother into the cold depths of the river. He found Fili, trying to drag Liv out from under a branch. He tried to lift the branch – but his fingers just slid against the wet bark. In desperation, he rammed his shoulder up against the branch; once, twice, then on the third time he felt something move._

_Fili was pulling Liv’s body as hard as he could. He would not let her drown here – he refused to accept that was her fate. He saw Kili slamming into the branch, and then suddenly Liv’s body came free. Fili wrapped his arms around her, and burst up to the surface._

***  


I stood in a cold, dark hallway, but I had no memory of how I got there. I could see a tiny light up ahead, so I moved towards it. I could hear a sound, a murmuring of voices. The light got stronger, and then the hallway opened out in to a room. It was a vast chamber, with huge vaulted ceilings. Bright lights flickered everywhere, and I could see long tables full with dwarves.  


One of the dwarves at the nearest table looked up at me. Then I realised it was my grandfather. His face paled when he saw me, and he quickly rose from his seat and came rushing over to me.  


“Liv! What are you doing here?”  


“I don’t know. I don’t remember” I replied. “I’m tired Grandfather – can I sit down with you?”  


“No!” he said firmly. “There is no place for you at this table, you don’t belong here.”  


I felt my stomach twist at his words. “Please don’t send me away” I begged. “I may only be part dwarf, but you are the only family I have ever known. I want to be with you.”  


His face softened at my words. “Oh, my dearest, when your time comes, there will be a place for you here. But that time is not now. You must go back.”  


“But it’s so cold, and it hurts. Please Grandfather, let me stay. There is nothing for me back there.”  


“It’s time for you to go, Liv.” He leant forward and took my hands in his, kissing my brow softly. “He is waiting for you.”  


***

  
I suddenly felt a searing pain in my lungs, and then there was noise and light all around me. I was lying on what felt like wet grass, and I could hear Gandalf’s voice murmuring words that I couldn’t understand. I rolled on to my side, coughing up lungfuls of river water.  


“She’s alive!” I heard Kili’s voice close by to me.  


I opened my eyes and saw the dark haired prince kneeling next to me. He was grinning the biggest grin I had ever seen, and his hand gripped mine.  


“Give her some space, Kili!” I heard Fili’s voice. My eyes followed the sound and I could see the elder prince standing behind his brother, his brow furrowed in concern. Gandalf was knelt on my other side, and then behind him stood the rest of the dwarves and the Hobbit.  


“I’m ok” I managed to say, before breaking into another coughing fit. I let go of Kili’s hand and pushed myself up. “I’m ok” I repeated. I looked up at the wizard. “Thank you, Gandalf, for saving me.”  


Gandalf raised his eyebrows. “It is not me whom you should thank. It was Kili and Fili that pulled you from the water – risking their own lives to do so.”  


I turned to Kili. “ _Really_?”  


“Yes” nodded Kili. “Although my pony had already thrown me in to the water. Fili dived in – so I suppose he was braver.”  


“The ponies!” I suddenly cried out.  


“Are safe” reassured Fili. “Although yours and Kili’s packs are soaked through.”  


“Even so, we need to get them out of their wet things before they catch a chill” Oin said pushing past the others. “Gloin, get a fire started.”  


I was mortified at the prospect of having to strip naked in front of the dwarves, and for a moment I wished I had actually drowned instead. But then Bilbo came over to me, and held up a blanket to protect my modesty.  


The Halfling smiled at me. “It’s ok, I won’t look” he said gently, then shut his kind eyes.  


By the time I eventually managed to take off all of my wet clothes, there was a fire going and warm stew was being ladled out. I wrapped the blanket Bilbo had given me around me, and tried to get as close to the fire as possible. Kili was already there, also wrapped in a blanket, and I could see Bofur and Ori draping all the clothes from mine and Kili’s packs on sticks to dry by the fire.  


“Here, let me take those” I turned, surprised to see Fili holding out his hand. He had already changed into dry clothes, but his hair was still wet.  


“Thank you” I said, shivering and handing over my wet things. “And... thank you again for saving me. I-I nearly d-d...”  


“Please, Liv, it’s fine” interrupted Fili. “You are part of The Company, you’re one of us, and we dwarves look after our own.”  


I smiled weakly. “Yes, of course” I mumbled.  


“Come on, sit by the fire, and I’ll fetch you some stew.” With that Fili headed off.  


I dropped down next to Kili, wrapping my blanket tightly around me.  


“How are you feeling?” Kili asked me.  


“Cold” I said. “Like I’ve never felt before, like my bones are made of ice.”  


“Here” said Fili, handing me a bowl of stew, “this should help you warm up.”  


I took the bowl and breathed in the delicious smell. “Thank you” I replied, digging in.  


***

  


Sometime later, everyone was asleep, except for Fili who was away from the camp on watch, and me. I lay on my back looking up at the stars. I was so very tired, but did not want to sleep. I was terrified of what I might see if I were to close my eyes again. And I could not shake the sensation of cold, no matter how much hot stew I ate, or how close I was to the fire.  


For a moment I briefly considered actually sitting in the fire. I knew it wouldn’t hurt me, but the thought of one of the dwarves waking up and see me, sitting naked in the fire convinced me it was a bad idea.  


I let out a long sigh and rolled over, and ended up looking straight into Kili’s eyes.  


“You can’t sleep either?” he whispered. He was laid on his bedroll, a couple of feet away from me, still wrapped in his blanket.  


I shook my head. “I’m not sure I want to.”  


Kili pushed himself up on to one elbow and frowned at me. “Why?” he asked softly.  


I swallowed hard. “When I was... under the water, I-I went somewhere. Somewhere else.”  


Kili cocked his head on one side. “What did you see?”  


“I saw my grandfather, and... lots of other dwarves as well. They were sitting at tables, feasting.”  


Kili’s eyes widened. “The Hall of Waiting” he whispered.  


“I think so” I replied, trying to hide the fear in my voice. “I wanted to stay there, but my grandfather sent me back. He said... he said...”  


“Yes?” asked Kili.  


“He said there was still a place for me here” I finished, biting my lip at the lie.  


Kili puffed out a long breath. “Well, so the stories are true.”  


I nodded my head and tried to smile, but I could not stop the fat tears that began to run down my face.  


“Oh, Liv!” murmured Kili. He closed the distance between us, reaching out a hand to wipe away the tears on my cheek.  


“I _died_ , Kili!” I choked “I actually died!”  


“Shhh” soothed Kili, wrapping his arms around me. “It’s ok, you came back to us, you’re here now. You’re safe.”  


I sobbed as he held me. He felt so warm, so _alive_ , that I never wanted to let go. “You saved me” I whispered through my tears. “You brought me back, you _waited_ for me.”  


“Always” he murmured, kissing my brow.  


I trembled at the touch of his lips against my skin. Where they had brushed against me, I felt suddenly warm. And I wanted more.  


Kili pulled away, his eyes searching my face. I could feel his pulse, almost sense his warm blood coursing through his veins, just from the touch of his hand still cupping my cheek.  


His eyes went dark, and his voice was low when he finally spoke. “Liv, have you ever been kissed before?”  


“No” I whispered in reply.  


Kili’s hand shifted slightly, brushing a damp lock of my hair away from my face. He moved closer, until he was only inches away from me. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against mine. Heat burst through me, licking its way through my body. I opened my mouth slightly, and felt Kili’s warm tongue slide inside. Then his hands came up around me, pulling me in to him.  


The blankets slipped away from both our shoulders as we moved together in the firelight. Then he was pushing me down gently, his mouth following mine. Every touch of his hands on me sent sparks shooting up my spine.  


“I _need_ you, Kili” I ground out.  


The sound that Kili made in response had heat pooling between my legs. His mouth glided down away from mine, across my throat.  


“Are you sure?” I heard him whisper.  


“Yes!” I insisted “you make me feel alive.”  


With that, Kili needed no further encouragement. His hands moved over the curves of my body, ripping soft moans from my throat. When his tongue danced over my breasts, teeth nipping at my nipples, I cried out in pleasure.  


“Shh...” he murmured, fingers pressing to my lips “someone will hear us.”  


I gasped as his other hand began to slide lower, his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of my thigh.  


“Gods, I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you” he groaned.  


My head was spinning, everything felt out of control. This was _Kili_ , a prince of the line of Durin – this couldn’t be happening to me. But everything felt so hot inside me, and I couldn’t have stopped it, even if I had wanted to.  


When his hand moved up my thigh and paused, I keened in frustration. “Don’t stop!”  


He gave a low laugh, then slipped a single finger inside me.  


It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck me. My hips bucked up and it was only Kili’s hand over my mouth that stopped my howl of pleasure ringing out across the campsite. He rolled his hand between my legs, thumb pressing against my sweet spot as he pushed a second finger inside me. With practiced movements, he thrust his fingers in and out, all the while rubbing circles with his thumb. His mouth returned to mine, his tongue demanding entrance, as he swallowed my moans.  


“I’m here for you” he whispered between hot kisses. “I’ll keep you safe, let yourself go.”  


I clung to him as passionate heat consumed me, until I hardly knew who I was. And just when I thought I could take no more, a different heat began to rise up in me. It was demanding, insistent, like a boiling desire. When my release finally hit, it was like nothing I had ever felt before – not even from my own furtive fumblings in my bed back home in Bree. This was a wave of liquid fire, chasing away the last vestiges of cold in my blood and bones. “Fili!” I screamed, as my body shuddered and bucked and Kili smothered me in kisses.  


I felt Kili stiffen against me.  


“I meant, Kili” I mumbled, the heat from my orgasm quickly being replaced with a flush of embarrassment.  


Kili relaxed. “Our names are so similar, it’s easy to mistake” he said smoothly. He rolled to the side, removing his hand from inside me, and bringing it to his mouth. He sucked his fingers, all the while locking his eyes with my own.  


“Delicious” he murmured, before catching my lips for another kiss.  


“But what about you?” I gasped, trying to catch my breath, grateful for his response to my blunder.  


Kili smiled at me. “I don’t want to push you...”  


But then I grinned a wicked grin, and my hand slipped down between us, seeking out Kili’s erection that I had felt throbbing against my thigh.  


“Careful, lass” he hissed. “Here, let me show you.” He took my hand and guided it around his thick shaft. Then very gently he moved my hand up and down again. “Like this” he said.  


I tried to concentrate on what he was showing me, feeling the pulse of his desire, gradually building up a rhythm. Eventually he let go of my hand, and rolled on to his back. I straddled him, working his cock with both my hands now.  


His eyes began to roll and his mouth fell open. And I couldn’t help but remember seeing his brother in exactly the same position, only a few nights ago. I took a deep breath, pushing the memory away. It was Kili and not Fili that wanted me – Kili who was here, who had made me feel so alive. I swallowed hard again, focusing on Kili, my hands starting to move faster, gripping him more tightly. I leaned down to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip.  


“Oh, Liv” he murmured as my hair fell about his face, “I’m close...”  


“Then come for me, Kili” I whispered in his ear.  


I swallowed his shout with a kiss, feeling the hot sticky liquid shoot across my hands, painting his chest. His body spasmed for a few seconds, then he lay still, panting.  


He opened his eyes and smiled at me. “Thank you” he breathed.  


I bent down to kiss him again. “No, thank you, _Kili_ ” I said with a little chuckle.  


“You realise you’ll have to pay for that slip of the tongue” he told me, with mock solemnity. “But that can wait for another day. First we had better clean ourselves up. And I think our clothes should be just about dry. It won’t do for the others to see us together like this. Uncle Thorin won’t approve at all.”  


I felt my clothes on the sticks by the fire, and managed to find enough that were almost dry, dragging them on as quickly as I could. Then I laid back down on my bedroll, pulling my blanket over me. Kili did the same, but pushed his bedroll a few feet away from mine. As he snuggled under his blanket, he blew me a kiss, then closed his eyes with a smile on his face.  


I rolled over, allowing my eyes to close and trying to push away the niggling doubt at the back of my mind.  


***

  


_Fili made his way back to the campsite to wake Dwalin for the next watch. Although he was in clean dry clothes, his damp hair clung to him, making him shiver. He would be glad to curl up in his bedroll. Today had been a difficult day. He knew he would have to be even more careful around Liv. Thorin was already suspicious, and the way that Fili had dived in to the river, and been so obviously terrified of losing her had not helped. But he could not risk her being sent away. He needed her close to him. When they reclaimed Erebor, things would be different, he would be able to be open about his feelings, and then, not even Thorin would stand in his way._  


_He heard a noise as he came up to the camp. And saw a movement by the fire. He stopped as he took in the sight of Liv, naked, straddling Kili. The moans coming from his brother froze his blood. Cold fury rose up in him, and his hand twitched over his sword. He swallowed hard – no – that was not the way to deal with this. He fought back a broken noise threatening to come out of his throat, then turned and stalked silently back to take watch._

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke with a throbbing headache. I gingerly felt the back of my head, and found a lump the size of an egg. Kili insisted I tell Oin, who examined the bump, but told me I was fine.  


“You’ve got the skull of a dwarf, lass, which is a good thing. If you’d had a human one, you might never have woken up after that bump. I can give you something for the pain, but you should be fine in a day or two.”  


I drank down the tea Oin gave me, and looked to see if breakfast was ready yet. Bombur and Bofur were cooking some porridge, and I got in line behind the other dwarves, my stomach growling in anticipation.  


As I waited, Dwalin woke up on the other side of the fire with a loud yawn. “Oh, what time is it?” he rumbled. “Where’s Fili? I was supposed to relieve him of watch.”  


I looked around the camp, and the blond prince was nowhere to be seen. I noticed Kili looking as well.  


“I’ll just go and make sure he’s alright” said Kili starting to head towards the watch position. But as he did so, Fili came out from the trees and into the camp.  


“There you are lad!” exclaimed Dwalin. “Why didn’t come and wake me?”  


“I wasn’t sleepy, so I decided to stay out for a bit longer – give you some extra rest.” Fili went straight to his bags and started packing his now dry clothes away.  


“Is everything alright, brother?” asked Kili.  


“I’m fine, just a bit tired now” said Fili, his voice sounding stiff.  


Kili frowned, but didn’t say anymore.  


When we finally got going, I took my place towards the back of The Company with Kili, but Fili rode ahead of us, seemingly lost in conversation with Thorin. Every so often he would glance back at myself and Kili, and I would try and catch his eye. But he would always turn back, his face grim and unsmiling.  


“Your brother doesn’t seem himself today” I said carefully to Kili.  


“He doesn’t, does he” replied Kili thoughtfully. “He gets like this sometimes. I usually find it’s best to leave him be. He’ll tell me what’s bothering him eventually – he always does.”  


I nodded. But there was something about the way Fili looked at us that had me on edge.  


“How are you doing now, Liv – does your head feel any better?” Kili nudged his pony over so that he could reach out and run his hand over my shoulder and down my arm.  


I leant into his touch, enjoying the heat of his body so close to me. “Much better” I said.  


“Good” he murmured, his fingers stroking mine.  


“Shouldn’t we be careful?” I whispered “Someone might see.”  


Kili laughed “No-one’s paying us any attention.”  


I couldn’t help but smile back, his good humour was infectious.  


When we stopped for a midday rest and food, Fili insisted on helping Bifur and Dori with the ponies, and so it was just me and Kili sent to gather firewood.  


“I’m really worried about Fili” I confided to Kili once we were out of earshot. “He has hardly spoken a word to either of us since last night. You don’t think he knows, about us, I mean?”  


Kili shrugged. “I doubt it, and even if he did, why would it bother him?”  


“Maybe he doesn’t approve of me – after all, you are a prince, and I’m just a nobody, not even a real dwarf.”  


Kili stopped and looked at me. “You seem awfully concerned about what Fili thinks of you.”  


I blushed.  


Kili just laughed and took my hands, pulling me towards him. “Forget Fili, I’m the one who wants to kiss you.” With that he wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed himself against me, his mouth seeking out mine. I couldn’t help but melt into him.  


He pulled away, leaving me gasping for air. “We’d better get the firewood, before Fili comes looking for us!” he said winking at me.  


When we came back, I saw Fili’s eyes scanning the trees. As soon as we came into view he turned away. Kili seemed oblivious.  


The rest of the day was much the same, but by the time we stopped to camp for the night, I wasn’t the only one concerned about Fili’s attitude towards his brother.  


“Fili, Kili, See to the ponies!” barked Thorin. “And while you’re at it, you can sort out whatever it is between you two, or I’ll knock your thick skulls together.”  


Kili just flashed me a grin as he headed off to where the ponies were. Gandalf passed him, walking in the opposite direction, grumbling something about the stubbornness of dwarves.  


“Where’s he going?” I heard Bilbo ask, but no-one seemed to know.  


Then Gloin sent Ori with me to collect firewood, and I was grateful for the distraction.  


***

  


_Kili came up alongside Fili who was already fixing nosebags to one of the ponies._   


_“Well, come on, out with, brother” sighed Kili “What have I done this time?”_   


_Fili ignored him, moving on to the next pony._   


_“You’re going to tell me sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner – it’ll be easier than having Thorin knock our skulls together.”_   


_Fili rounded on Kili, spitting fury “I saw you last night. I saw what you did.”_   


_Kili paled at the look on Fili’s face._   


_“There was I, being careful, not drawing attention to the way I felt about Liv, so that Uncle didn’t send her away, and then you went and did what you always do. You just take what you want, with no thought to the consequences, or who you might hurt in the process!”_   


_“Mahal” breathed Kili “You’re_ in love _with Liv.”_  


_“Of course I am, you fucking idiot, and now you’ve gone and ruined everything – thinking with your dick like you always do.”_   


_Kili looked at his brother and laughed._   


_Fili’s eyes darkened. “Are you mocking me now? Do you have any idea what you’ve done? What I would do to you if you weren’t my only brother?”_   


_“She said your name.”_   


_“What?”_   


_“She said your name, she said ‘Fili’ when I made her come.”_   


_“I don’t want to hear the details of how you screwed the woman I love!”_   


“Technically _I didn’t screw her.”_  


_Suddenly there was a crashing noise, and a loud whinny._   


_“What was that?” hissed Fili, his hand going to his sword._   


_“This way” whispered Kili, all thoughts of their previous conversation pushed away._   


_Fili’s hand went out, stopping his brother from moving forward. “Two of the ponies are missing” he said._   


***

  


I sat eating my stew. Bilbo had been sent off with Fili’s and Kili’s food a long time ago, but had not returned and I was beginning to worry.  


“Do you think everything is alright?” I asked Ori, who was sat next to me.  


The scribe shrugged. “I suppose so” he said. “I don’t think that...”  


Suddenly Fili crashed into the camp, swords drawn, his hair flying about him. “Trolls!” he cried. “They’ve got Bilbo, Kili is trying to buy us some time.”  


Thorin sprang to his feet, drawing his own weapon. “To me!” he shouted. “Fili – lead the way!”  


I stood, about to draw my sword.  


“No!” shouted Fili, his eyes meeting mine. “You stay here, Liv, no matter what. If we don’t return, you get away from here, somewhere safe.” And then he was gone.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t know how long I waited for them to come back. Eventually, I couldn’t take it any longer, and I crept through the trees in the direction the dwarves had taken. I heard the trolls before I saw them. Three giant brutes with legs like tree trunks. Some of the dwarves were tied to a spit above the trolls’ fire, and the others were in sacks in a pile.  


Fire. I looked at the flames, wondering if there was a way I could use my powers to help the dwarves. There was certainly no way I could fight the trolls. I concentrated, focusing on the heat, imagining a great spark going up, but then I faltered. What of the dwarves on the spit? What if they were engulfed in the fire as I tried to make it spark?  


I took a deep breath and shuffled closer. I wondered if I might be able to free the dwarves that were tied up the in sacks. Carefully and slowly I made my way around the trolls’ camp until I was just a few feet away from the sacks. Fili was nearest to me. I slipped out from the trees and came alongside him, pressing my finger to my lips.  


Fili’s eyes went wide as he saw me, then he was violently shaking his head, his mouth forming a silent “No”.  


“It’s ok,” I whispered, drawing my knife to cut him free.  


Then the colour drained from Fili’s face. “Run!” he shouted, but it was too late. One of the trolls had seen me, and with two quick strides had caught me.  


“Looks like we’ve got another one, Bert” grinned the troll dangling me upside down.  


“Tie it up and stick it with the others” grunted another troll.  


They tied my hands with surprising ease given their monstrous fingers and dropped me into a sack, before throwing me in to the pile of dwarves on the ground.  


I winced as my body crashed into one of the dwarves, as I desperately tried to roll myself to face upwards. But I was stuck, wriggling uselessly.  


“I told you to get away from here!” came a muffled voice beneath me. “What in Durin’s name did you think you were doing?”  


I realised that I was lying on top of Fili, my chest wedged against his face. I tried to turn my head, and found myself with a mouthful of his blond hair. “I thought I could help, I thought I could use my powers to save you” I whispered.  


“And now you’re going to die like the rest of us!” he hissed.  


I pushed myself up, finally managing to wriggle free, and rolled off until I was lying next to Fili.  


“Of all the stupid things” he went on, turning towards me “How could you, Liv?”  


I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. “I’m sorry” I said.  


Fili snorted angrily. “I expected more from you.”  


“You know, don’t you. You know about me and Kili.”  


Fili stiffened next to me. “I saw you together last night” he said quietly.  


“Oh, Fili, I’m so sorry” I sobbed. “I never meant for this to happen. But when I was under the water, and I saw my grandfather, and he told me, and I thought he meant Kili, but deep down I knew, and now we’re all going to be eaten, and I never even got to say how I feel, and...”  


“Wait!” Bilbo suddenly shouted. “You are making a terrible mistake.”  


Everyone fell silent.  


“The secret to cooking dwarf, is... to... skin them first!”  


Then everyone started shouting, hurling abuse at Bilbo, as the trolls argued over whether to listen to the little Hobbit or not. Then one of the trolls grabbed Bombur, ready to eat him whole.  


“Not that one!” squealed Bilbo, “he’s infected, he’s got worms in his... tubes.”  


The troll immediately dropped Bombur in disgust.  


“They all have, they’re infested with parasites! It’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it – I really wouldn’t.”  


At that, the dwarves started shrieking, and I could hear Kili yelling “We don’t have parasites, you have parasites!”  


A kick from Thorin seemed to bring them to their senses, and then suddenly they were boasting as to who had the biggest parasites. If we hadn’t been in mortal danger it would’ve been funny.  


“You think I don’t know what you’re up to” snarled one of the trolls who seemed to be slightly more intelligent than the others, “this little ferret is taking us for fools!”  


“But dawn will take you all!”  


 _Gandalf!_ Never had I been so glad to see the wizard. He raised his staff, splitting the rock he was standing on, sending the first rays of sun down into the hollow, turning the trolls to stone.  


A great cheer went up! And I felt the sigh of relief that rippled through the dwarves.  


Gandalf helped Bilbo and then Thorin out of their sacks, and then the King went to see to his comrades tied to the spit, while Bilbo helped those of us still in sacks. Kili was one of the first to be untied, and he quickly came over to me and Fili. He paused for a second, as if coming to a decision, then he helped Fili first. The elder prince grumbled a “Thank you” before hurrying away to aid his uncle.  


“He knows, Kili” I said wretchedly.  


“I know” replied Kili softly. “Look, Liv, just give me some time, and I will make all of this right. Trust me, ok?”  


I nodded sadly as he hurried after his brother. I stood on my own, lost in my own misery as everyone around bustled about, helping their friends, and then exploring the troll hoard that Gandalf had found. I jumped when Ori laid a hand on my shoulder.  


“Are you alright, Liv?” the little scribe asked me.  


I shook my head. “No,” I sobbed, “I should never have come, I wish I had stayed in Bree, I wish I had never even met the princes of Durin.”  


Ori frowned, gently squeezing my shoulder. “I’m sure you don’t mean that.”  


“I do!” I cried. “I will tell Thorin, at the next village, just let me go, I’ll be fine. As long as I am far away from them, away from all of... this” I said waving my arm at the mess of the trolls’ camp.  


Ori’s lip trembled. “Please don’t say that, you’re one of us, we need you.”  


I shook my head again. “No, this was a mistake, all of it. What use is a fire mage who can’t even control her powers? I’m just a burden.”  


Ori wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. “You are not a burden” he said sadly, “and I for one, will miss you if you go.”  


“Something’s coming!” shouted Thorin suddenly.  


“Stay together, arm yourselves!” shouted Gandalf.  


All the dwarves ran to form a tight circle, weapons ready. Ori and I were pushed into the middle, clinging to each other in fear. Then out of the undergrowth burst the strangest thing I had ever seen; a man, although it took me a moment to realise he was not some screaming tree, carried on a sledge pulled by huge rabbits.  


The man was shouting, “Thieves! Murder!”  


“Radagast! Radagast The Brown!” cried Gandalf. “What on earth are you doing here?”  


“I was looking for you Gandalf,” replied the strange looking man. “Something’s wrong, very wrong.”  


The strange man turned out to be a wizard, although he seemed no less strange upon knowing his true identity. He and Gandalf went off in a huddle, talking in hushed tones about sick woods and spiders and dark fortresses. The dwarves waited, weapons still drawn; everyone was on edge. Ori and I sat close together up on a little ridge overlooking where the ponies had been moved to, and I could see Fili shooting us dark looks.  


Suddenly there was a howl in the distance.  


“Was that a wolf?” asked Bilbo fearfully. “Are there wolves out there?”  


“No, that is not a wolf” replied Bofur.  


Before I knew what was happening a huge beast, all snarling jaws and claws like razors leapt past Ori and me, straight into The Company, knocking Dwalin to the ground. Thorin swiftly dispatched the creature, cleaving it’s skull in two with his sword. A second beast appeared behind us. Kili shot it, felling it, and then Dwalin finished off with a swing of his war hammer.  


Ori and I looked on in horror as the ponies below us bolted.  


“Warg-scouts” declared Thorin, “which means an orc pack is not far behind.”  


“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond you kin?” asked Gandalf urgently.  


“No-one” replied Thorin.  


“Who did you tell!” cried Gandalf, eyes flashing.  


“No-one” swore the King. “What in Durin’s name is going on?”  


“You are being hunted” replied the wizard.  


“We have to get out of here” cried Dwalin.  


“We can’t!” shouted Ori “we have no ponies, they’ve bolted.”  


“I’ll draw them off” declared Radagast.  


“These are Gundabad wargs” said Gandalf “they will out-run you.”  


“And these are Rhosgobel rabbits!” retorted Radagast. “I’d like to see them try.”  


With that, the strange wizard leapt on to his sledge and shot off out into open ground.  


Gandalf and Thorin led us out of the trees on to a wide plain littered with craggy rocks and boulders. We could see the foul beasts hunting Radagast – many carrying fearsome looking brutes – orcs – though I had never seen one before, the sight of them filled my heart with fear.  


We were literally running for our lives.  


Thorin called a halt as we gathered behind a particularly huge outcrop of dark granite. I was breathing so hard, my lungs felt like they were on fire. Suddenly we heard the low growl of a warg; one of the creatures and his orc rider was above us.  


Kili stepped out, swiftly taking aim with his bow. The beast fell awkwardly, making a terrible screeching noise. The other dwarves sprang in to action, hacking and slashing until the orc and his warg were slain. But it was too late. The other creatures had heard their comrade’s death cries.  


“This way!” cried Gandalf, although where he was leading us was anyone’s guess.  


I ran, pure terror washing over me as I prayed to any god who was listening to keep me alive, to keep Fili and Kili alive. But then we were surrounded, and I knew that even if we could fight our way out of this, not all of us would survive.  


“Hold your ground!” commanded Thorin, brandishing his sword.  


Suddenly Gandalf gave a shout “This way, you fools!”  


I turned to see him peering out from a rock. He had found an escape route.  


“Come on, move” growled Thorin.  


Bofur, Bilbo, Balin and Gloin leapt into the crack in the rocks. I was frozen to the spot in fear. My brain was screaming at me, telling me to run and hide, but my heart was torn in two, refusing to let me move until I knew Fili and Kili were safe.  


In the end, it was Ori who grabbed me, pushing me down in to the crack between the rocks. The seconds before Fili and then Kili slid down into safety felt like the longest of my life. Then, as Thorin dropped down in to the hole, we heard the sound of a hunting horn being blown. Moments later an orc fell down in our hiding place, a bright arrow stuck in its skull.  


“Elves” spat Thorin, although I for one was glad for their intervention.  


We did not linger in our hiding place; Dwalin found a path and soon we were heading away from the plains to some unknown destination.  


We walked for almost an hour in single file, sheer rocks towering above us on both sides. There was little conversation, except for warnings of particularly slippery sections of the path or sharp splinters jutting out from the walls. And then we turned a corner, and I saw it. _Rivendell_.  


It is hard to describe the beauty of the Hidden Valley – it’s certainly beyond my skill with words. Brilliant white towers nestled against the mountainside, surrounded by waterfalls sparkling like diamonds in the afternoon sun. And everywhere is lush and green like when the world was new, before hate and darkness polluted the land. The dwarves hold a terrible grudge against the elves; a hatred that runs deep, although deeper in some more than others. But it was impossible for me to hate anyone who could create such a place of magnificent beauty.  


Thorin, of course, was suspicious but we had all been through so much, that the offer of hot food, good ale and a soft bed was too much of a temptation. And so our gracious hosts led us to our rooms, telling us that a great feast would be ready for us later.  


I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling carved with swirling vines and flowers, and made up my mind – I would leave The Company, my part in the quest for Erebor was over.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finally sorts everything out... almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter includes a slight mention of implied Durincest (innuendo from Bofur).

Eventually my growling stomach forced me off my bed and down to where most of the rest of The Company were already half way through their meal. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo had disappeared off with Gandalf and our host, Lord Elrond, and no-one had seen Fili or Kili for hours. I slid down on a bench next to Ori and silently tucked in to the elven food. Ori and the others seemed less than impressed with the lack of meat, but I was so hungry that I was grateful for anything to eat.  


At least everyone agreed the mead the elves served us was as good as anything brewed in the Blue Mountains. It was strong stuff, and it wasn’t long before the feast descended into a rowdy party, with drinking songs and bawdy jokes. Even I joined in the drinking, although it was more to drown my sorrows than anything else.  


“You’re still thinking about going, aren’t you?” asked Ori bluntly.  


“It’s for the best” I said. “No-one wants me to stay, apart from you, Ori”  


“What about Kili?” continued Ori. “I thought you and he were... you know...”  


“Does everyone know about that?” I asked, shocked.  


“Well, you two aren’t exactly subtle.”  


I cringed inside. “I like Kili” I said carefully, “I like him a lot, but I don’t _love_ him. And I get the feeling that my staying would cause strife between him and Fili. Kili obviously loves his brother, but Fili has made it plain to me that he doesn’t approve. I’m not good enough for Kili. All in all it’s better for me to go.”  


Ori sipped his mead, looking at me thoughtfully. “Did Fili actually say that to you?”  


“Not in so many words, but his meaning was quite clear.”  


“I think you should talk to them both before you go. You might be surprised at what they say.”  


I sighed. “Perhaps I should at least tell then why I’m going. I don’t know Ori, things were much simpler at home in Bree. Now everything just seems so much more _complicated_.”  


Ori smiled at me sadly. “Whatever you decide to do, I hope you find happiness.”  


I finished my mug of mead. “Thank you, Ori. I think it’s time I headed off, before I’m too drunk to walk on my own.” I gave the scribe a hug, before biding the rest of The Company good night.  


“Off now, are you Lass?” asked Bofur, giving the rest of the dwarves a wink.  


“Yes” I said. “I think it’s time for bed.”  


A little snigger went around the table. “I think you’ll find the lads’ room is in the East wing of the building, the room with the green door.” Bofur grinned at me.  


I felt my skin go hot. “And why would that be of interest to me?” I snapped.  


“Well, none of us here believe you’ll be on your own tonight, Lassie. The three of yer have been makin’ eyes at each other ever since we left Bag End. I’d have thought this would’ve been the perfect opportunity. You’d best hurry up or they’ll be starting without yer!”  


A roar of laughter burst out around the table.  


I clenched my jaw. “You are mistaken, Bofur, there is nothing between me and either of the princes.”  


“That’s not what I saw two nights ago” Bofur replied cockily. “Quite the little show you put on for us, Lass.”  


More laughter rippled around the table.  


And then I saw red. “Enough!” I shouted, slamming my hand down on the table. The wood beneath my fingers suddenly felt hot, and then there was a whoosh of sound and the table burst into flames.  


All the dwarves shot out of their seats in surprise.  


I staggered back in horror. “I’m s-s-sorry” I stammered. Then I turned and fled.  


***

  


_Fili sat in a chair nursing his drink. He had refused to go and eat with the others, so Kili had brought back some food and two bottles of the elven mead for them to share. They were already on the second bottle._  


_“I’m sorry about Liv” said Kili. “I’d never have done... that, if I’d have known how you felt about her. I mean, I knew you liked her, we both do, but I didn’t know you were in love with her.”_  


_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” replied Fili. “I should’ve been honest with you.” He sighed, “it’s too late now.”_  


_“No it’s not” said Kili, “I can still fix this.”_  


_“It’s ok” said Fili sadly, “I won’t stand in your way, if you love her, you should be with her.”_  


_“But that’s just it” explained Kili, “I’m not in love with her, not like you are.”_  


_Fili looked wretched, a broken moan escaping his throat. “So, you’ve not only taken her from me, you’re now going to just dump her, and break her heart? What, and then she’ll fall into my arms on the re-bound – is that your great plan to fix things?”_  


_“No!” said Kili shaking his head. “It’s not like that. It’s... complicated, but I will fix this.” Kili stood up and kissed his brother on the brow. “You just have to trust me.” Then he turned and slipped out of the room._  


***

  


I ran along the corridors, fear and shame threatening to overcome me. I was a monster. Tears were streaming down my face, blinding me so that I almost ran straight into Kili.  


“Whoa there, Liv!” he cried, catching me. “What’s the matter?”  


I crumpled into his arms. “Oh, Kili” I sobbed, “I should never have come on the quest, I just bring trouble.”  


“What are you talking about?” he asked, bewildered.  


“At the feast, I got angry, and-and, I hit the table, and it... it...”  


“Yes?”  


“It burst into flames” I whispered.  


Kili’s eyes widened. “Your powers really are increasing.”  


I nodded. “I don’t know why. I just want things to go back to the way they were before, before I came on this quest, before I met you and Fili.”  


Kili frowned. “You don’t mean that, Liv” he said gently.  


I looked up at him. He looked so sad, I thought my heart would break. “Kili...” I cupped his face with my hand. “I’m sorry, I...” I swallowed hard, but it was no use. I needed to feel _something_ good, I needed to feel his touch. I closed my eyes, my lips inches from his.  


“No, Liv” he said pushing me away.  


My eyes flew open in confusion. “Kili... why?”  


“It’s Fili” he said. “It’s... _complicated_.”  


I tried to pull away from him, but his hand was still firmly holding on to mine.  


“It’s time we fixed this once and for all” he said determinedly. “Come with me.”  


I had no choice as he dragged me along the hallway.  


“Where are you taking me?” I cried.  


“You’ll see” was all he would say.  


Eventually we stopped outside a green door. Before I could protest, Kili opened the door and pushed me inside.  


I let out a gasp as I saw Fili sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, his eyes red rimmed as if he had been crying.  


I heard a click and turned to see Kili locking the door and dropping the key into his pocket.  


“And I’m not opening the door until we’ve got this whole thing sorted.”  


“Kili, no” I pleaded.  


The dark haired prince shook his head. “Not until you tell Fili how you really feel.”  


I bit my lip. “This is madness, I’ve already caused enough trouble as it is.”  


Fili watched me from his chair. But instead of his unreadable stare, I could see something else. Something like... hope.  


I took a deep breath. “I know you don’t approve of me Fili, I know you think I’m not good enough for Kili, but it’s ok, I’m leaving the quest. So, you don’t need to worry, I won’t be stealing Kili from you. I never meant to come between you.”  


“What?” exclaimed Kili. “That’s not what I meant.”  


“I’m sorry, Kili” I went on “I like you, I really do, and what we shared that night by the camp fire was wonderful, special. And I will treasure the memory of it for the rest of my life. But... I don’t love you.”  


Fili’s eyes were as wide as saucers.  


Kili frowned. “I know you don’t love _me_ , Liv.”  


“You do?”  


“Yes, and I know why. You need to tell _him_. You need to tell Fili how you really feel _about him_.”  


My skin felt like it was burning, and I could no longer hold in all the emotions inside me. It was as if there was a raging fire in my heart, about to explode. I turned to look at Fili. “I love you, Fili.” I said. “I love you so much, it hurts. I love the way your eyes light up and your nose crinkles when you smile; I love the way that you used to tickle your pony behind her ears when your thought no-one was looking; I love that you always make sure me and Kili have enough to eat before you sit down with us. I think about you every moment of every day; I dream about you. And my heart is breaking at the thought that when I leave, I’ll never see you again, and that one day you’ll settle down with a proper dwarf princess, and you’ll whisper in her ear how much you love her, and she’ll be the one whose touch will set your blood on fire, and I will eventually die, sad and alone, never having known what it feels like for you to hold me and kiss me, and tell me that everything is going to be ok.”  


I was shaking, tears rolling down my face.  


Fili stood up. “Liv....”  


Kili was grinning from ear to ear. “Now it’s your turn, brother.”  


Fili closed the space between us, his hands reaching out for mine. “I have loved you from the first moment I saw you” he said, his voice trembling. “I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was so scared that you would reject me. And then at Bag End, I knew that Uncle would send you away if he knew, but I needed you to be close to me. So I lied, and I hid my true feelings, even from my own brother. When you fell in to the river, I had never felt such fear at the thought of loosing you, and when I saw you with Kili, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to run my sword through him, and cut out his heart, because mine was ripped apart. But even then, I never stopped loving you. I cannot live without you Liv, please don’t leave me. I want you as my queen, by my side, but if you asked me to, I would give up everything for you, the quest, my inheritance, anything that you asked of me. Just please tell me you’ll stay.”  


I don’t know if it was the mead I had drunk, or the words that Fili had just spoken, but I was overcome with the sensation of heat. I felt myself teeter for a moment, then I fainted.  


***

  


_Fili just managed to catch Liv as she fell, his arms scooping her up before laying her gently on the bed. He stood for a moment, looking at her in awe._ She loved him.  


_“Why didn’t you tell me, if you knew she loved me?” Fili asked Kili._  


_Kili shrugged “I wasn’t absolutely sure.”_  


_“Do you think she’ll stay with us, on the quest?” Fili asked fearfully._  


_Kili laughed “Is that a serious question? Did you not hear what she said? She’s besotted with you, as much as you are with her. Of course she’s going to stay with us.”_  


_“What should we do? Do you think we should try and wake her up?”_  


_Kili slumped into a chair. “Let her sleep for now. There’s plenty of time – the night is still young_

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Lots and lots and lots of Porn.
> 
> I can honestly say, writing this chapter was the most fun I've had in ages. I really hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does contain some Durincest. It's within the context of a Fili/Liv/Kili threesome, and consists of innuendos and a couple of hot, steamy kisses. If it's not your thing you may want to avoid this. If it is your thing, then enjoy!

I was only unconscious for a few minutes. When I started to come round, my eyelids fluttered and Fili was beside me in seconds.  


“Liv,” he whispered “are you alright?”  


I nodded, pushing myself up on my elbows. “Do you have any water?”  


Fili looked around the room. “We just have mead.”  


“That’ll do” I said.  


Fili grabbed the bottle and an empty mug. He poured me a good draught of the amber liquid before pressing the mug into my hands.  


I downed the drink in a single gulp. “Thank you.” I looked around the room, and spied Kili lounging in a chair. He grinned as I caught his eye, raising his own mug of mead in acknowledgement. “You seem awfully pleased with yourself” I noted.  


“And so I should be. I finally got you two to admit how you feel about each other. Given how stubborn you both are, that’s no mean feat.”  


“I think I need another drink” announced Fili, slipping off the bed and pouring himself a mug of mead.  


No-one spoke for a minute.  


“So what happens now?” I asked.  


“That’s up to you and Fili” replied Kili smoothly, and I couldn’t help but notice a glint in his eyes.  


“What do you mean?” I asked carefully.  


“Well, now that you’ve declared your undying love for each other, it’s only natural that you’d want to consummate that love and...”  


“ _Kili!_ ” interrupted Fili, his face colouring.  


“All I’m saying is that would be a completely natural reaction to this situation.”  


Fili finished his mug of mead and quickly poured himself another, gulping it down. I held out my mug, and he topped it up.  


I began to feel a little woozy as the mead went to my head.  


“Of course I’ll leave if you ask me to” continued Kili, “but you’ll hurt my feelings if you do. And if Liv doesn’t quite feel up to it, then I’d be more than happy to oblige you, brother.”  


I looked at Kili, shocked at his words.  


“Will you hold your tongue, _brother_ ” ground out Fili, and I noticed a sheen of sweat on his flushed face.  


Kili raised his eyebrows. “You don’t normally complain about my tongue.”  


The exchange between the princes sent a spark of arousal through me. The thought of what Kili was suggesting turning me on more than it should. “I think I’d like to see exactly what Kili can do with his tongue” I said leaning across and running a finger along Fili’s thigh.  


Fili let out a gasp.  


“Well Liv,” said Kili grinning, “ _you_ have had some experience of my tongue already.”  


Fili made a low growling noise, flashing Kili a dark look.  


“It’s ok, Fili” went on Kili “as I told you before, _technically_ , I didn’t screw Liv.” He held up his fingers and waggled them. “But she sure was tight, and I know how much you enjoy a tight, wet hole.”  


“That’s it!” exploded Fili “I’m fucking one of you tonight – it’s your choice!”  


I bit down hard on my lip, breathing deeply. “Fili...”  


The blond prince looked at me for a moment, eyes dark with lust, then he took the half-full mug from my unresisting hands, and threw it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss. It was passionate and intense, sending heat pooling between my legs.  


When our lips parted, I chased after his mouth, hungry for more. He ran his hand through my hair, twisting it between his fingers. I felt his lips brush against my ear.  


“Liv” he murmured “tonight I want to make you mine. I need to be inside you; to feel your skin against my skin. Tell me to stop now if you must, but if you stay, please understand, I will not be able to stop myself.”  


“Please don’t stop” I gasped “Fili, I want you, _now_.”  


His mouth found mine, his lips pressing against me. I shuddered as his kisses drifted across my neck, feeling his hot breath on my skin. His hands came up to fumble with the laces with my bodice.  


“Here, let me help you.” I suddenly felt Kili come up behind me.  


Fili stopped for a moment. “Liv?” he asked me.  


I looked from one brother to the other. “Yes” I whispered.  


I closed my eyes as I felt Kili’s warm hands sliding across my shoulders, pushing the fabric of my shirt down as he kissed my exposed flesh. Fili pulled the final ties on my bodice loose, and dragged the garment off. Kili slipped his hands under my shirt, his fingers briefly ghosting over my breasts before pulling my shirt over my head.  


Fili’s eyes roamed over my naked chest, drinking in the sight of me. “Mahal!” he breathed “You’re so beautiful!”  


He leaned in to kiss me briefly, before pulling away to rip his own shirt off, then he was pressing himself against me, his skin hot against my own. Kili followed suit, and I was crushed between the two of them, my head resting back against Kili’s shoulder as Fili ravished me with kisses.  


Kili slid his hands down my arms, and before I knew what was happening, he had pinned them to my sides. He flexed his grip, forcing my body forward.  


Fili nodded approvingly at his brother, “hold her still” he said, bringing his hands up and dragging them across my soft curves. He licked into the hollow of my throat as his fingers dug into my waist, causing my body to jerk upwards.  


Kili pulled my arms tighter, almost round behind my back. “What should we do with her, brother?” he asked planting a soft kiss on my shoulders.  


“ _Everything_ ” replied Fili, his hands sliding lower. His fingers drifted between my legs, smoothing the fabric of my trousers. “My, there’s some heat there, Lass” he murmured.  


I could feel Kili’s cock pressing into my back, rutting slowly against my ass. I reached my pinned hand out to stroke it through the material of his trousers. Kili responded with sharp intake of breath, immediately releasing my arms. Fili smiled as he saw what I doing, then gave a gasp of his own as my other hand brushed against the bulge in his trousers. Each brother rocked against me, desperate for some friction. I managed to sneak my hand under the waist band of Kili’s trousers, my fingers curling around his thick shaft. The dark haired prince, moaned, his hips rolling up to meet the tight ring of my hand around his cock.  


Fili’s mouth hung open, his eyes half lidded as he watched Kili bucking and groaning under my touch. He ran his tongue over his lips, sliding his hands up my body. His thumbs ghosted over my ribs, then I cried out as he cupped each of my breasts, catching my nipples between forefinger and thumb.  


“You like that?” murmured Fili kissing the line of my jaw.  


“Ahhhh!” I gasped, nodding frantically.  


Fili gave a low chuckle, twisting his fingers and thumbs harder.  


My fingers gripped Kili tighter, causing him to cry out “Oh, yes, Liv! Right there!”  


Fili nipped at my neck before reaching past me to steal a brief kiss from his brother. I groaned loudly as their lips locked for an instant. Then Fili’s mouth was back on mine, his beard rubbing against my chin and cheeks. I tried to get my fingers inside Fili’s trousers, but the angle made it awkward. I tugged at the ties instead, trying to pull them open. Fili dropped one hand to help me, and together we freed his already weeping cock.  


I took the head in my hand, running my thumb over the tip, trying to remember what Kili had shown me before. Fili growled, his hips stuttering. Then I suddenly felt Kili’s hand slip straight down the back of my trousers and between my legs. He slid two fingers inside me easily, making me moan with pleasure.  


“Gods, Fili, she feels so _tight_ , so _wet_!” he ground out.  


FIli make a choked sound. He grabbed my trousers, pushing them down a few inches, then slipped a finger inside me alongside his brother’s.  


I froze for a moment, never before had I felt so filled. Then they started to move and I thought I would faint again. I tried to focus on the sensation of my hands of Kili’s and Fili’s cocks. I gently increased the pressure, and they both growled at the added friction.  


Fili brought his free hand up to fist in my hair, pulling me in for another kiss. He pushed a second finger in me, crooking his fingers up. I felt him brush against something inside me and I yelped.  


I heard a whooshing sound and my eyes flew open; the candles by the side of the bed had burst into flame. “I think she liked that, Fili” said Kili.  


“Do it again!” I pleaded.  


Fili sucked at my neck “as you wish, _My Lady_.” His fingers moved and I howled with pleasure.  


I swayed gently between the princes, fucking myself on their thick digits, Kili steadying me with a hand on my hips. Soft moans were coming all three of us as we fell into a delicious rhythm, the two of them thrusting in and out of me as I worked their cocks with my hands. Kili removed his hand for a second, then slipped it around my front, running his thumb across my clit. I shuddered, falling back slightly against him. He pressed his thumb against me again. “I want to feel you come” he whispered, before catching my mouth in a hot kiss.  


“Gods, yes Liv” murmured Fili, his free hand drifting back up to tease my nipples.  


Kili’s hand shot out and tugged on Fili’s braids, pulling the blond in closer until his mouth was against mine and Kili’s. I felt both their tongues sliding in to my mouth in time with their thrusting fingers. Then they were duelling, fighting each other for dominance. The sensation was overwhelming and I knew I was close. Fili eventually won out; Kili submitting, letting his jaw go slack as his brother’s tongue plundered both our caverns.  


My breath started to hitch, and I felt my muscles clamping down on the princes’ fingers. “...close” I managed to say.  


The two of them started thrusting harder and deeper, fingers pumping me alternately. Fili ran his other hand back and forth over my nipples. “Let go, Liv” he murmured.  


Fire blossomed inside me and I cried out, my body spasming as my orgasm rolled over me. I let go of the brothers’ cocks, wrapping my arms around Fili’s neck as I sagged against him, still shuddering. “Fili... Kili...” I mumbled “oh, _yes_...”  


They both slipped their fingers out, making me sigh.  


“Lay her down” rumbled Fili.  


Kili nodded, his hands lowering my shoulders as Fili pushed me back on the bed. Kili dropped down to kiss me as Fili removed the last of my clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor.  


I lay on the bed before them, skin shiny with sweat, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I gasped for breath.  


“You should taste her brother” murmured Kili, as he sucked on his fingers, “she’s sweet as honey.”  


Fili shot Kili a dark look, his hand moving possessively to my shoulder, pinning me to the bed. His mouth was hot against my skin and he claimed me, sucking bruises along my throat, around the curve of my breasts, his tongue twirling briefly over my nipples, then down the centre of my belly. He urged my legs apart with his knee, before slipping his hands under my thighs.  


I felt his braids brush the inside of my thigh as he licked a strip stopping just short of my entrance. I held my breath in anticipation, only for him to slide his tongue back down my thigh, his fingers pressing hard into the soft flesh of my ass.  


“Fili!” I gasped in frustration “Don’t tease me!”  


The blond prince chuckled. “Beg for it.”  


I felt the heat bloom in me again at his words, my body arching up of its own accord. “Please, Fili”  


“Please, what?” He rubbed a circle into my thigh. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”  


“I need you to taste me! Your tongue... in me... now, please.”  


“Doesn’t she beg prettily” said Fili looking up at Kili. “Should I do what she asks, brother?”  


Kili’s voice was heavy with lust when he replied. “Say it again, Liv.”  


“Gods, Fili, please, fuck me with your tongue before I explode!”  


Fili practically pounced on me, his tongue dipping deep inside me. I threw back my head, a feral moan filling the room. As I writhed on the bed, I could see Kili watching me, his trousers pushed down and hand stroking his cock.  


“Mmmm...” Fili hummed “You’re not wrong, brother, like wild honey.” He flicked his tongue across my clit and I screamed with pleasure.  


I felt Fili grin against me. He flicked his tongue over my clit again, this time slipping one of his fingers inside me. I groaned, my hips rising up off the bed, and Fili had to use his free hand to hold me down. He pushed a second digit in me, starting to thrust them in and out as his tongue pressed against my sweet spot.  


Kili came to lie alongside me, cupping my face and pulling me in for a hungry kiss, his teeth catching my bottom lip. His hand caressed me, fingers trailing over my hot skin. I melted into his kiss, allowing his tongue to fuck my mouth slowly and deliberately. He moaned into me, his tongue pushing deeper.  


Fili sensed the effect his brother was having on me and re-doubled his efforts, crooking his fingers inside me as his tongue moved faster and pressed harder on my clit. His fingers brushed against that something inside me again and I cried out.  


Kili pulled away from me, “Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes full of concern.  


“Y-y-yes!” I stammered, “it’s just Fili and... aaaaahhhh!” I shuddered as Fili crooked his fingers again.  


Kili grinned. “I see” he said, then kissed me hard, his hand ghosting over my breasts.  


I bucked and moaned as the brothers each fucked me with their tongues, and toyed with me with their fingers. The burning heat coiled inside me again, and I grasped at the sheets on the bed. I began to whimper, and Kili released my mouth.  


“That’s it, come for us...” he whispered in my ear.  


I screamed as another orgasm barrelled in to me, stars flashing behind my eyes. I felt Fili’s tongue lapping at me as my legs shook. Kili kissed the side of my neck “you’re so beautiful when you scream like that” he murmured. Then Fili was shoving his brother aside, demanding a kiss of his own from me. I could taste myself on his tongue, and it sent a shiver down my spine.  


There was a wild look in Fili’s eyes as he planted kisses all over me. “I want you” he groaned.  


“Then take me” I gasped.  


He sat up and pulled off his trousers, dropping them on to the floor. Then he stalked over to me on the bed like a cat hunting its prey. He spread my legs with his hands, lining himself up. I felt the blunt head of his cock brush against my clit, smearing me with pre-come, then he pushed inside me in a single thrust.  


Not even the feeling of four princely fingers could have prepared me for the sensation of Fili entering me. The stretch was like a burn that ebbed away into the most intense pleasure imaginable. He paused for a moment, allowing me to adjust.  


“Is it ok?” he asked me.  


“You feel amazing” I breathed.  


“So do you” he replied. Then he began to move, rolling his hips in long shallow thrusts. Our eyes locked and I had almost forgotten that Kili was there.  


“Fili...” he keened, “please let me fuck her mouth.”  


I stared into Fili’s eyes, like the deepest oceans. A silent agreement passed between us. “Yes” he said, his eyes never leaving mine.  


Kili was next to me in seconds, his cock already wet with pre-come as his hand guided it to brush it against my lips. I kept my eyes firmly on Fili’s, just turning my mouth enough to let Kili slide his shaft in.  


Fili’s mouth dropped open, a tiny moan escaping his lips as Kili pushed himself in to my hot, wet mouth. I wrapped my lips around him, hollowing my cheeks.  


“Mahal!” cried the dark haired prince, “...feels _so good_! Maybe even as good as what you’re feeling brother.”  


“I doubt it” growled Fili pushing himself inside me up to the hilt.  


My hand went up to grasp Kili’s cock.  


“No, don’t!” ordered Fili. “Let him fuck you properly.”  


The dark haired prince moaned, bringing his free hand to my mouth, running his thumb along my lower lip, teasing it to open wider. He tasted of salt and sweat and something undeniably Kili.  


“Look at me” he said, turning my cheek towards him.  


I looked up into his dark eyes to see a burning desire far beyond that from our night by the camp fire. There was a want and need there that looked almost out of place on his usually happy and relaxed face. I could feel him trembling as he worked up a rhythm. His mouth parted a little and his breath became shallow.  


My mouth was slick with spit and the pre-come practically dripping from Kili’s cock, allowing the thick shaft to glide in and out with ease. His hips began to stutter and I felt his cock throb inside my mouth.  


“I’m going to come...” he gasped  


“On her face!” commanded Fili.  


Kili yelped, pulling back from my mouth, just as he shot thick white strips painting my face and neck. His cum tasted bittersweet on my tongue as I tried to swallow what of it I could.  


Kili slumped back on his knees, one hand steadying himself on the bed. He leant down to kiss me, but before his lips met mine, Fili was growling a warning. When the younger prince did not immediately move, Fili’s arm shot out, connecting with Kili’s bare chest.  


“Mine!” he snarled.  


Kili almost fell off the bed, but managed to catch his balance. His eyes flicked from me to Fili, then he sighed, dropping his head in submission before slipping off the bed to sit in one of the chairs.  


Fili slotted his body against mine, kissing his way across my skin as he rolled his hips. When he reached my throat, his tongue licked at the traces still left of Kili. He moaned as he sucked at my lips finding even more of his brother’s cum to taste. My eyes locked with his for a moment, and then the rational Fili was gone, replaced by something wild, animalistic. His eyes went dark and he surged into me with new passion, hungry and urgent. He pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, pushing in to me as deeply and as hard as he could.  


His hips were like pistons, pulling his cock out then pounding into me with such ferocity that it was all I could do to cling to him, my nails dragging down his back. He bit down on my neck, sucking a fresh bruise to claim me as his own.  


The heat was rising fast in me again. My hands went to tangle in his hair, bringing his mouth to my chest. His beard scraped across my sensitive skin, and his nips and bites were no longer gentle. My whole body shook as he caught my nipples with his teeth; pain and pleasure melding together in one delirious sensation.  


“Fili, I’m close” I keened.  


He immediately released me, shifting his position so that our eyes were once more locked. I could feel the tell-tale stutter of his hips, sense the throb of his cock buried tight within my core.  


“I love you” he whispered.  


“I love you too” I replied. Then we were both screaming each other’s names, fighting to control the spasms wracking our bodies as our orgasm ripped its way through us. The candles in the room flashed for an instant, roaring with a thick yellow flame before petering out.  


I lay panting, exhausted on the bed. Fili rolled to the side kissing me softly. “You were amazing” he murmured.  


“You too” I sighed.  


“What about me?” piped up Kili from his chair.  


“Alright, you were pretty good too, brother” admitted Fili.  


Kili laughed. “I think I could watch you two all night. You make quite the couple – _very_ arousing.”  


Fili grinned then held out his hand. “Come on brother, this bed’s big enough for three.”  


Kili cocked his head. “It wasn’t a minute ago.”  


“That was different” said Fili. “I think all we’re good for now is sleep.”  


Kili grinned then climbed up on to the bed, snuggling down in front of me. He ran a finger across my lips before leaning in to kiss me. “Such a talented mouth” he murmured. “I hope I get to see more of it.”  


I smiled at him. “If Fili says it’s ok.”  


“Fili says it’s time to go to sleep” said the blond haired prince pointedly.  


“Maybe in the morning, then?” whispered Kili.  


Fili wrapped a protective arm over me, gently pulling my back flush with his chest. “We’ll see” he sighed.  


And then I drifted off to sleep, a contented smile of my face; one prince behind me, the other in front.  


**TBC...**


End file.
